557:Donna in the Bohemian Rhapsody
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna, The High Five, Stitch, Chirrut, Baze, Animal, Vee, Rocket and Groot accidentally got sent into OABOYI and get set into 1970s and 1980s England, where they meet Freddie Mercury, Brian May, John Deacon, and Roger Taylor, Queen.
1. Return of Stitch

Donna and Groot were both dancing to Queen music, "Hey Kiddo!" shouted Rocket. "What's all the racket?"

Animal shouted, "Queen! Queen! Queen!"

Vee turned back into her robot form and explained, "I was playing some Queen songs."

"What is it Rocket?" Donna asked, "And it better not to be an excuse to get into the cookie jar, again."

"It's not that," Rocket said, "The Five Stooges of Video Games are here."

"HIGH FIVE!" they shouted.

"Whatever you Knights Of The Round Table Wannabes!" shouted Rocket.

"I am Groot(He's always getting their name wrong," Groot growled.

"You said it, Groot" Donna replied as Groot climbed up on her shoulder.

Wade, Samantha, Helen, Toshiro, and Shou came into her room.

"Donna-San," Toshiro said, "We found this blue talking koala in Helen's mail truck and we figure you know who he is."

The blue koala came in, and he was Stitch, "Meega find Rubix cube"

"Stitch" Donna smiled, "I haven't seen you since CLST went off to college.

"Aloha Donna" shouted Stitch as he hugged her.

"Blech," Shou said in disgust, "Hugs"

"Still hating hugs young Shou," Chirrut asked

He and Baze came in looking concern of Donna, "Looks like Stitch has decided to stay in Rosewood for a while.

"Grand council woman assign alien hospital here" Stitch explained.

"Looks like she wanted you to learn about alien medical emergencies." Donna giggled.

Stitch looked around to see pictures and scrapbooks of Donna's experience as a child, posters, and stickers of bands they met from the past, and a familiar light blue book, "Open a book" Stitch read, "Open your imagination."

Donna knew that the book is a miniature version of The Book of Life, "Stitch, be careful with that book." Donna shouted. "Heaven knows what will happen if you play around with it.

But it was too late, Stitch sent them inside the book.


	2. Give me a Smile

They arrived in 1970 England, where they were dressed as hippies while Rocket was dressed as a disco dude, "What the crootaken is going on here?" Rocket asked, "I feel like Elton John"

Samantha saw a poster for Smile, "I think I know what it is" Samantha replied, "We got sucked into the book and we're being part of the origin story of Queen."

"Cool," Shou shouted, "Will they be bitten by radioactive bugs?"

"Not those kinds" Samantha answered, "Rockband origins are different from superhero origins."

Helen spotted a bunch of female hippies and decided to flirt with them. "Guess we better check out Smile ourselves" Wade suggested as they took off.

Before they could go in, a bouncer stopped them, "You're not allowed in here without an adult" he shouted.

"We're here to see Smile" Wade shouted.

But the guard didn't listen, "Let the little ones pass" smiled a flamboyant man, "Their as big as fans as I am."

"Whatever Paki!" replied the guard as he let them pass.

"Parsi" the flamboyant man corrected.

"What's a Parsi?" Toshiro asked.

"Parsi's are Persian people from India who believed in Zorastrianism." Samantha explained.

"We never thanked you for helping us out Mr-" Donna said.

The man turned his face and said, "Bulsara, Freddie Bulsara"

"OMG!" whispered Donna, "Freddie Mercury."

As they were following him, they ran into a beautiful blonde girl with a coat, "Nice coat, beautiful" Freddie smiled, "Where is it from"

"Biba" the girl answered, "I work there."

Freddie blushed, "Are you going to see Smile"

"Don't count on it" answered the woman, "Their show is being delayed for some reason, there usually in the back."

Freddie, The High Five, Donna, and Rocket decided to check it out for themselves.

Outside, they saw a man with black poofy hair and a blonde man with drumsticks, "Excuse me" Freddie said, "You must be Smile. I heard you guys were having some troubles."

"Yeah" the man with the poofy hair replied, "Our lead singer, "Tim" just quit"

"Then you'll need someone new" Freddie replied, "Like me"

"Not with those teeth" giggled the blonde man.

 _Yesterday my life was in ruin_

 _Now today I know what I'm doin'_

 _Gotta feelin' I should be doin' alright_

 _Doin' alright_

 _Where will I be this time tomorrow_

 _Jumping with joy or sinking in sorrow_

 _Anyway I should be doin' alright_

 _Doin' alright_

Samantha recognized both men as Brian May and Roger Taylor, original members of Smile. "There is one other member," Samantha recalled.

As she was about to say his name, someone said, "Hello" he shouted, "Is there anyone here for a bass"

It was John Deacon. Brian wondered something, "Listen ugh," Brian said, "Freddie right?"

"Freddie" Freddie greeted

"Yeah," Brian replied, "Tim's friend, do you play bass."

"Not really" Freddie answered.

Brian and Roger rushed up to John, "Listen" Roger said, "We could use a new bass player."

"Why didn't you say so." John smiled as they walked into the pub.

"Alright folks," Brian shouted, "We have a few new faces, John Deacon our bass player and our new lead singer, "Freddie Bulsara"

As they started to play, Freddie had trouble with the mike, "What's wrong with the mike stand?" Donna asked.

Suddenly, the mike broke in two, Freddie decided to just improvise and sing.

 _Take off_

 _I was told a million times_

 _Of all the troubles in my way_

 _Mind you grow a little wiser_

 _Little better every day_

 _But if I rode a million rivers_

 _And I crossed a million miles_

 _Then I'd still be where I started_

 _Bread and butter for a smile_

 _Well I sold a million mirrors_

 _In a shopping alleyway_

 _But I never saw my face_

 _In any window any day_

 _Now they say your folks are telling you_

 _Be a superstar_

 _But I tell you just be satisfied_

 _Stay right where you are_

 _Keep yourself alive, yeah_

 _Keep yourself alive_

 _Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money_

 _Honey, you'll survive_

"Rock on SMILE!" Shou shouted

"This is just the beginning" Samantha replied.

"But before we could go," Donna said, "We need to find Helen"

"Right here Y'all" shouted Helen. "Turns out they don't like Dark girls"

"That's just disrespectful" Donna replied.

They found a door glowing, they walked into it.


	3. Dynamite with a Laserbeam

Out of the door, they were by a cafe where Brian, John, and Roger were talking, "This all happened a year later." Sam said, "Queen decided to sign a record deal.

Behind them, Freddie came out in a flamboyant outfit, "Your late" shouted Brian.

"And you look like an angry lizard" Roger laughed

"Very funny Roger" Freddie replied.

"How's it been Fred," Shou asked.

"We changed the name from Smile," Freddie explained,

"Name?" Stitch asked.

Freddie showed them the sketch of the band's new logo, "So the new name is Queen" Donna said.

"As in her Royal Highness," Freddie replied, "And it's truly outrageous."

"He sounds like Kimber from Jem and The Holograms," Vee said while disguised as a 1970s radio and Freddie looks, "I mean, now let's hear it for The Supremes' You Can't Hurry Love"

Donna got relieved that Vee changed the subject before they found out.

 _I need love, love to ease my mind_

 _I need to find, find someone to call mine_

 _But mama said you can't hurry love_

 _No, you just have to wait_

"Hello" the man in a suit greeted, "My name is John Reid"

"Is the Elton John's manager?" Toshiro asked.

"He is" Donna replied, "I remember Savion telling me about his music."

"And you must be Freddie Mercury" John Reid greeted, "I'm curious where did you come up with the name, "Mercury"

"Ads in the Roman messenger god" Freddie explained.

"I get it" Rocket smiled, "Your voice brings a message to the world."

"So tell me," John Reid said to the flamboyant man, "What makes Queen different from all the wannabes."

"We're four misfits who don't belong together," Freddie answered, "Playing for the other misfits. We belong to them"

"We're a family." Brian finished,

"Honorary that is," Toshiro said.

"I know how that feels." Donna replied, "But know two of us are the same.

Suddenly, a man in a leather jacket came in and served Mr. Reid's tea. "Paul Prenter," he said, "Meet Queen, our new signing"

"Paul Prenter," asked Wade.

"Freddie Mercury's private manager" Samantha explained, "Let's just say they had some troubles."

John Reid told them that if he can get them on the radio, maybe he could get them on TV. They decided to go for it with their hit song Killer Queen. While they were talking, Vee decided to play the song.

 _She keeps her Moet et Chandon_

 _In her pretty cabinet_

 _"Let them eat cake", she says_

 _Just like Marie Antoinette_

 _A built-in remedy_

 _For Kruschev and Kennedy_

 _At anytime an invitation_

 _You can't decline_

 _Caviar and cigarettes_

 _Well versed in etiquette_

 _Extraordinarily nice_

 _She's a Killer Queen_

 _Gunpowder, gelatin_

 _Dynamite with a laser beam_

 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_

 _Anytime_

 _Recommended at the price_

 _Insatiable an appetite_

 _Wanna try?_


	4. Love of My Life

Suddenly, they were in Rockfield Farm, 1975. "What the Crootaken is this" Rocket asked.

"Roosters, roosters" Animal shouted as he started chasing the poultry.

"Recording studio?" asked Roger

They followed the noises to the van, where Queen was coming out, "Well the idea was to get away from the distractions" Paul explained.

After showing them to their rooms, Freddie decided to go practice his new song he wrote for Mary.

 _Love of my life, you've hurt me_

 _You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

 _Love of my life, can't you see?_

 _Bring it back, bring it back_

 _Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_

 _What it means to me_

 _Love of my life, don't leave me_

 _You've stolen my love, you now desert me_

 _Love of my life, can't you see?_

 _Bring it back, bring it back (back)_

 _Don't take it away from me_

 _Because you don't know_

 _What it means to me_

 _Obrigado_

 _You will remember_

 _When this is blown over_

 _Everything's all by the way_

 _When I grow older_

 _I will be there at your side to remind you_

 _How I still love you (I still love you)_

 _I still love you_

While performing, Wade held Samantha's hand.

 _Oh, hurry back, hurry back_

 _Don't take it away from me_

 _Because you don't know what it means to me_

 _Love of my life_

 _Love of my life_

 _Ooh, eh (alright)_

Paul came in to check on Freddie, "Beautiful" he said, "What's it called"

"Love of My Life" Freddie explained, "I wrote it for Mary."

"Boochiboo" Stitch laughed.

"Don't laugh?" Vee said.

Paul got jealous, so he kissed Freddie, "Paul," Donna asked, "What are you doing?

"So Paul is gay?" Wade asked.

"I guess so," Helen said.

Stitch started to growl, but Groot and Donna stopped him. "I am Groot(Don't interrupt)" Groot replied,

"You don't understand" Freddie replied, "Mary gets me."

"I know who you are" Paul replied back

"You don't" Freddie replied as he stood up, "You just see"

As Freddie left, Helen wondered something, "Samantha" Helen whispered, "How long did it last?

"Until 1976," Samantha answered, "Where she found out that Freddie was bisexual, though they remained really good friends."

In another part of the barn, Roger, John, and Brian were looking over some songs like I'm in Love with My Car and You're My Best Friend. Donna remembered that Roger wrote the car song for his new Alfa Romeo while John wrote You're My Best Friend for his current marriage to Veronica Tetzlaff, a woman pursuing in teaching.

Roger got a little mad about the songs. As he was about to break the coffee machine, Brian and John stopped him, "Not the coffee machine" John and Brian replied,

Rocket, Shou, Animal, and Vee started to giggle.

"Kids," Brian said, "We're having a band discussion and you should take this outside."

"Okay," They said as they went into another room, leading to another event in Queen history.


	5. Any Way The Wind Blows

They were in another room, dealing with record producer Ray Foster, a stern man with very bushy hair and glasses. Freddie showed them the demo of Bohemian Rhapsody.

 _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide_

 _No escape from reality_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Look up to the skies and see_

 _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go_

 _A little high, little low_

 _Anyway, the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

 _Mama just killed a man_

 _Put a gun against his head_

 _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

 _Mama, life had just begun_

 _But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

 _Mama, oh oh_

 _Didn't mean to make you cry_

 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

 _Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

 _Too late, my time has come_

 _Sends shivers down my spine_

 _Body's aching all the time_

 _Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go_

 _Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

 _Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)_

 _I don't want to die_

 _Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man_

 _Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango_

 _Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me_

 _Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico_

 _I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_

 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

 _Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

 _Easy come easy go will you let me go_

 _Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go_

 _Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go_

 _Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go_

 _(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go)_

 _Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

 _Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

 _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me_

 _So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye_

 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

 _Oh baby can't do this to me baby_

 _Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here_

 _Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah_

 _Nothing really matters_

 _Anyone can see_

 _Nothing really matters_

 _Nothing really matters to me_

 _Anyway, the wind blows_

Samantha and Donna remembered that this was the song that made Queen a smash hit and The Muppets did their own version of it once, "Mamma" shouted Animal as Samantha calmed him down.

However, Ray thought it was nonsense, "This will never be a gold disc," he said.

The High Five, Queen, Donna, Animal, Baby Groot and a suave man in a suit thought it was very offensive of Ray, "Glad we're on the same page Disco Dude" shouted Rocket as Donna shoved his mouth with an apple.

"Nothing ever makes sense" Donna replied.

"Like the apple" Toshiro replied.

Queen marched out of the room. The suave man thought that their song was brilliant but Ray told him that no one will know the name, Queen. Then a rock hit their window. Outside, they saw the band laughing at him "You can take that out of our royalties." shouted Freddie.

"You can shove your gold discs!" shouted Brian "You made a mistake, Foster!"

"I'll be their manager," said the suave man, "Figuring that these guys can have more of a deal than you."

"Fine, Miami Beach," said Ray, "Play for those freaks, I don't care"

"Miami?" asked Donna.

"Actually" the suave man, "It's Jim Beach, but that Freddie wanted to call me Miami Beach for specific reasons."

Paul needed the money, so he decided to mooch of Freddie's money.

Outside, they caught up with Queen, Miami told them that he'll be their manager and they agreed, "There's one thing I don't understand" Wade said, "What happened to John Reid?"

"We fired him" Freddie explained, "Paul told us that he was a backstabber."

On the other hand, the gang had a feeling that something wasn't right. They found a door glowing. On the top, it said, "We Will Rock You"


	6. Rock and Bite The Dust

Through the door, they saw a familiar place, "We're in the recording studio again?" Baze asked.

They saw the band members of Queen relaxing when Brian had an idea, "Everyone up on the drum rises" Brian announced. "Up on the drum rises"

"Everyone," asked John

Everyone stand on the drum risers. Brian told them that the crowd was singing the songs back to them. Brian got an amazing idea to involve that a little bit more. He told them to stomp their feet 2 times and clap on the third beat. So they did. Donna remembered the lyrics to the song.

 _Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_

 _Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

 _You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

 _Kicking your can all over the place, singin'_

 _We will, we will rock you_

 _We will, we will rock you_

 _Buddy, you're a young man, hard man_

 _Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

 _You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

 _Waving your banner all over the place_

 _We will, we will rock you, sing it!_

 _We will, we will rock you, yeah_

 _Buddy, you're an old man, poor man_

 _Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday_

 _You got mud on your face, big disgrace_

 _Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!_

 _We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on_

 _We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!_

 _We will, we will rock you, one more time_

 _We will, we will rock you_

 _Yeah_

Then she remembered Freddie's AYYY OOOHHHHH.

Miami told Paul that if Queen will ever be bigger, "Bigger than any band doesn't you think" Paul said, "They won't ever last. I'm thinking about making Freddie have a solo deal with CVS Records"

"What" Freddie growled, "Paul, you forgot that Queen sticks together and you can't keep us apart."

Paul wasn't happy about this at all.

As Freddie got back in, they saw John playing a bass rhythm, "What is that?" asked Animal.

"It's our new song," Roger explained.

"Another One Bites The Dust" Donna recalled.

Vee decided to change into a disco ball while they performed. Chirrut was dazzled by the bass rhythm, while Baze loved the tough bass line.

 _Steve walks warily down the street_

 _With the brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _Out of the doorway, the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one is gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you, too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

"None of us do drum loops and synthesizers" Rogers explained, "It's another unique thing about Queen."

"Enough rehearsing." shouted Paul, "We need to get to our press conference ASAP"

Shou placed a sign on Paul's back saying, "I like macaroni salad with peanut butter" which made the others laugh.

Later, the press were discussing the band's success, Freddie's teeth and sexuality, lyrics in the songs, and much more. Freddie got completely bothered by this. Our heroes rushed off to comfort him but ended up in another part of their life years later.


	7. Break free from life

They were in a TV studio where Queen was wearing female clothes while performing their latest hit, "I Want To Break Free"

 _I want to break free_

 _I want to break free_

 _I want to break free from your lies_

 _You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

 _I've got to break free_

 _God knows God knows I want to break free_

 _I've fallen in love_

 _I've fallen in love for the first time_

 _And this time I know it's for real_

 _I've fallen in love, yeah_

 _God knows God knows I've fallen in love_

 _It's strange but it's true, yeah_

 _I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

 _But I have to be sure_

 _When I walk out that door_

 _Oh, how I want to be free, baby_

 _Oh, how I want to be free_

 _Oh, how I want to break free_

 _But life still goes on_

 _I can't get used to living without, living without_

 _Living without you by my side_

 _I don't want to live alone, hey_

 _God knows, got to make it on my own_

 _So baby can't you see_

 _I've got to break free_

 _I've got to break free_

 _I want to break free, yeah_

 _I want, I want, I want, I want to break free_

Donna and friends tried to laugh, but stop before Paul or Miami catches them. "Mockery is a mess" Chirrut replied,

"Easy," Baze said, "But man did they look so ridiculous in those clothes.

They saw Paul getting Freddie's latest paycheck, but kept it to himself. Then he received letters from Mary, and Freddie's parents, but tossed them out to avoid contacting his loved ones.

"I'm starting to think Paul is a total creep" whispered WAde

"Yes," Samantha replied, "Totally Mr. Badguy,"

In the form of a 1980s radio, Vee played the song.

 _You're trespassing this is not okay_

 _Wrong invitation_

 _Better not stick around my alley way_

 _I'm Mr. Bad Guy_

 _Yes I'm everybody's Mr. Bad Guy_

 _Defend yourself I bring catastrophe_

 _Oh it's the only way to live from day to day_

 _Your big daddy he big business man_

 _No recommendation_

 _Feel like the president of the USA_

 _I'm Mr. Bad Guy_

 _Yes I'm everybody's Mr. Bad Guy_

 _Defend yourself I bring catastrophe_

 _Oh it's the only way to live from day to day_

 _I'm Mr. Bad Guy_

 _They're all afraid of me_

 _I can ruin peoples lives yeah yeah_

 _Mr. Bad Guy don't go upsetting me_

 _I can make you lose your mind_

 _Posses you any time_

 _I'm Mr. Bad Guy Mr. Bad Guy bad guy_

Helen decided to go find Freddie.


	8. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

At the bar called Heaven, Helen saw Freddie getting a drink. That's when he turned and he saw another flamboyant man with a brown jacket, "I'm Jim" he greeted in an Irish accent

"Freddie" Freddie greeted.

Helen walked in seeing Freddie and Jim, "I know" he replied, "The world famous Freddie Mercury. I work as a hairdresser at the Savory Hotel."

Many of the gay men heard Freddie's name and wanted to date him, but Helen and Jim couldn't let that happen. As quick as he could, Jim placed a coin in the jukebox and it played, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

 _This thing called love, I just can't handle it_

 _This thing called love, I must get round to it_

 _I ain't ready_

 _Crazy little thing called love_

 _This thing (this thing)_

 _Called love (called love)_

 _It cries (like a baby)_

 _In a cradle all night_

 _It swings (woo woo)_

 _It jives (woo woo)_

 _It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

 _I kinda like it_

 _Crazy little thing called love_

 _There goes my baby_

 _She knows how to rock 'n' roll_

 _She drives me crazy_

 _She gives me hot and cold fever_

 _Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

 _I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

 _And get on my track's_

 _Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

 _And take a long ride on my motorbike_

 _Until I'm ready_

 _Crazy little thing called love._

While they were distracted, Freddie saw his chance to escape. As he left, vowed never to forget how loyal Jim was.

At the hotel room, Helen told the others about her encounter with Jim Hutton. Samantha remembered "How do you know so much about this" asked Wade.

"Cousin Dulce watches a lot of Queen documentaries" Samantha replied, "Plus my father had records of all their hits News of The World, Night at The Opera"

The next morning, Queen was having their meeting about The Works Tour with Miami, "The Works Tour is going to be huge" Miami explained, "I hired a new makeup artist to keep up your looks."

Behind them, someone opened the door, "Everyone" Miami said, "Meet Jim Hutton"

Brian, John, and Roger were are thrilled to meet Jim. Freddie turned his head to see a familiar face from the bar, "It's you" he said, "I saw you at the bar last night."

"I remember seeing you" Jim replied,

Paul started to look a bit angry, "Paul are you jealous" Roger asked

"Jealous" Paul growled, "I'm not jealous!"

"He's jealous" Shou laughed.

"Green with Envy" laughed Stitch.


	9. Pressure down on me

In Japan, Queen was performing their hit song, which they got help from David Bowie.

 _Mmm num ba de_

 _Dum bum ba be_

 _Doo buh dum ba beh beh_

 _Pressure pushing down on me_

 _Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

 _Under pressure that burns a building down_

 _Splits a family in two_

 _Puts people on streets_

 _Um ba ba be_

 _Um ba ba be_

 _De day da_

 _Ee day da, that's okay_

 _It's the terror of knowing what the world is about_

 _Watching some good friends screaming_

 _"Let me out!"_

 _Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

 _Pressure on people, people on streets_

 _Day day de mm hm_

 _Da da da ba ba_

 _Okay_

 _Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor_

 _These are the days it never rains but it pours_

 _Ee do ba be_

 _Ee da ba ba ba_

 _Um bo bo_

 _Be lap_

 _People on streets_

 _Ee da de da de_

 _People on streets_

 _Ee da de da de da de da_

 _It's the terror of knowing what the world is about_

 _Watching some good friends screaming_

 _'Let me out'_

 _Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high_

 _Pressure on people, people on streets_

 _Turned away from it all like a blind man_

 _Sat on a fence but it don't work_

 _Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_

 _Why, why, why?_

 _Love, love, love, love, love_

 _Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking_

 _Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

 _Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

 _Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love_

 _Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?_

 _'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

 _And love dares you to care for_

 _The people on the edge of the night_

 _And love (people on streets) dares you to change our way of_

 _Caring about ourselves_

 _This is our last dance_

 _This is our last dance_

 _This is ourselves under pressure_

 _Under pressure_

 _Pressure_

Jim was thrilled to see them perform their collaboration with David Bowie, but Paul was upset because Freddie was spending more time with Jim than him. With a devious grin, he decided to write a fake Dear John letter, claiming it was from Jim. Little did he knew, is that Stitch, Baze, and Chirrut saw the whole thing. Stitch quickly replaced it for an AD for live aid.

Paul gave Freddie the AD and was surprised by it

"What is the meaning of this" Freddie asked, "A Live Aid performance at Wembly Stadium"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Brian asked.

"Live Aid," asked Paul, "Where's my fake breakup letter?"

Stitch held it out and ate it in front of Paul's eyes, "It's a good thing the craft service tent is keeping Animal busy" Donna said.

"You kept this from us" John growled,

"It would be an embarrassment to the band" Paul explained, "Now come on, let's ditch those annoying fans for expensive sushi"

"No" Roger snapped, "We're not hungry right now"

"I can't believe what a real fruit fly you are" Freddie snapped, "You come to feast on what's left of it, when there isn't much to feast on anymore."

They tossed him outside, "We never want to see your face ever again!" shouted Freddie as he slammed the door.

"That's the last time we ever get involved with that creep." Brian said, "Come on, let's go finish our concert."

"What about that," Baze said, "Happy Ending"

'"Not really" Samantha nervously replied.

They went backstage to show events before Live Aid.


	10. Who Wants to Live Forever

Suddenly, they were in a church for rehearsal, "I want to eat drums" Animal shouted as Donna controlled him.

"Reminds me of how you and the other members of The Mayhem Band met Kermit and Fozzie while they were on their way driving," Donna said.

Next to Jim were three young children. One was a tomboyish girl in purple, one was a nerdy boy in blue, and one was a small girl in pink. They were Simone, Jirou, and Missy Oyama. Queen was hired to look after them for the summer in Miami, Florida. "Pway Hammew to Faww" shouted Missy as the band started to play.

 _Here we stand or here we fall_

 _History won't care at all_

 _Make the bed, light the light_

 _Lady Mercy won't be home tonight_

 _You don't waste no time at all_

 _Don't hear the bell but you answer the call_

 _It comes to you as to us all_

 _Yeah, we're just waiting for the hammer to fall, yeah_

 _Oh every night, and every day_

 _A little piece of you is falling away_

 _But lift your face the Western way_

 _Build your muscles as your body decays, yeah_

 _Tow the line and play their game_

 _Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all_

 _'Til one day they call your name_

 _You know it's time for the hammer to fall._

Suddenly, Freddie stopped. The bandmates start to worry that there's something wrong. Freddie turned his head, "I've got it" Freddie answered, "Aids"

Brian, Jim, John, and Roger felt sorry for him, "If any of you get upset about it" Freddie said, "Don't. All I want is to make music"

"Freddie," Jim said, "Can we talk alone"

Simone and Jirou decided to follow them so they can make sure Freddie is okay, "Missy," Simone said to her sister, "You stay here."

"Okay," Missy said as she held onto her bear.

Outside, the church, Jim got out a wedding ring and placed it on Freddie. "I don't want to be apart from you." Jim said., "Who cares if you get sick, I love you"

"I love you too, Jim" Freddie smiled as he kissed Jim.

Simone and Jirou were thrilled that Jim is going to stay with Freddie, even though he's sick.

By the door, our heroes looked at them kissing. Helen remembered back in the 1980s, same-sex marriage wasn't legal, but they did it to show their love for each other.

With a whip of magic, Donna, Helen, Wade, Samatha, Toshiro, Shou, Animal, Rocket, Stitch, Vee, and Baby Groot were summoned back to the real world.


	11. Stitch Rocking at The Golden Griddle

In her room, The High Five, Donna, Stitch, Groot, Chirrut, Baze and Rocket returned back to the human world.

"It's about time we get back" Rocket shouted, "Those Queen songs were out of control and they didn't use real dynamite and laser beams."

"For you," Samantha said, "It's always dynamite and laser beams."

"Rocket" Donna said, "We've only been gone for like, 5 seconds."

"Don," Wade said, "Don't we have to get to The Golden Griddle?

"That's right," Donna smiled, "It's alien night."

She looked at Stitch, who was looking at the music box Poe, Rose, Rey and Finn gave to her for her 9th birthday, "Come on Stitch," she smiled. "Your going to love The Golden Griddle. They have plenty of food for aliens."

"Yummy" Stitch smiled, "Meega gonna get one of everything."

"Cassian isn't going to like this," Helen whispered.

At the Golden Griddle, Otto went to the jukebox and played Radio Gaga.

 _I'd sit alone and watch your light_  
 _My only friend through teenage nights_  
 _And everything I had to know_  
 _I heard it on my radio_

 _You gave them all those old time stars_  
 _Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars_  
 _You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry_  
 _You made us feel like we could fly (radio)_

 _So don't become some background noise_  
 _A backdrop for the girls and boys_  
 _Who just don't know or just don't care_  
 _And just complain when you're not there_

 _You had your time, you had the power_  
 _You've yet to have your finest hour_  
 _Radio (radio)_

 _All we hear is radio ga ga_  
 _Radio goo goo_  
 _Radio ga ga_  
 _All we hear is radio ga ga_  
 _Radio blah blah_  
 _Radio, what's new?_  
 _Radio, someone still loves you._

Everyone applauded, "Let's here it for Otto" Bodhi shouted.

The High Five, Donna, Baby Groot, Chirrut, Baze and Rocket came in, "Oh Florgg" shouted Rocket, "We missed out on Radio Gaga."

"Don't feel sad Rocket" Donna replied, "We'll join in on the next song."

"Another participating song coming up" Otto shouted as he looked through the jukebox.

After Stitch finished up his meal, Donna came up to him, "Stitch" Donna smiled, "I got a suprise for you."

After Stitch got out of his seat, The Greys looked in horror, "We're going to have to upgrade our ordering system."suggested a Grey.

"Your right," another Grey replied, "Or else he'll eat all the food supply in Rosewood."

After a little bell ring, Donna showed him Mr and Dr. Andor and Bodhi, but Stitch mistook them for one thing, "GHOST!" Stitch shouted as he ran out of The Golden Griddle.

"I found Bennie and The Jets on there," Otto shouted, "Another audience participating song."

Otto saw that Stitch has wondered off, much to his disappointment.

Everyone else looked outside in confusion, "This might take a while of getting use to." Donna nervously said.

 **The End**


End file.
